Users may interact with online games via multiple platforms. Typically, online games are played via non-virtual reality platforms. Virtual reality platforms may provide a more immersive nature of gameplay. Matching users of virtual reality platforms with users of non-virtual reality platforms may be difficult because users playing via virtual reality platforms may have greater interactive potential than users playing via non-virtual reality platforms. Systems and methods for increasing participation among users of virtual reality platforms may allow for greater interactions between users of virtual reality platforms.